Alarm clock
by Gaara's Desert Rose-Hasame
Summary: [One shot]what happens when Gaara sleeps GaaraXOC becuz i suck at trying to keep BOTH characters in original actions or w.e


Hey, this is just something I thought of. This takes place when Gaara is Kazekage and doesn't have the Shukaku contained inside of him. Rememeber Hasame from Ultimate secrets of love? well, shes in this...wait...Hasame's me...ok, whatever. Im going to call myself in the third person.

Just read. Sorta silly, and i thought of it at 11:55pm. I couldnt sleep...

Alarm Clock

It was deadly silent in the grand house, and nothing was moving. Hasame was sitting at the kitchen table, leaning on the back legs of the chair with her heels up on the table. She was clothed in a small tshirt, boxers, and a black and green short bathrobe that only came down to her knees. She was bored and tired of listening to the ticking of the clock. Temari and Kankuro had gone out to get groceries (more like Kankuro was dragged over by Temari) and Hasame didn't want to go. It had only been a few days after Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Hasame cried and cried when she found out Gaara was dead, but he was revied by someone she didn't know. Whoever they were, she thanked them everyday with her heart and soul. However, when Gaara came back, he didn't have the Shukaku with him anymore.

Hasame smiled at the thought and glanced at the roof above her. She knew Gaara was still asleep even though it was quite late at night, and he had been asleep for most of the day. The red haired girl glanced at the clock. It showed 5 minutes to midnight. Temari and Kankuro had been gone a loooong time. She sighed and stared at her bare toes. Plopping her front legs back on the ground, Hasame rose and walked around the chair, the bathrobe fluttering around her knees. The girl slowly climbed the stairs, hoping they wouldn't creak.

Her red hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, her red bangs slightly covering her left eye. She glanced around and walked quietly to a bedroom, putting her ear against its oak door. Nothing stirred inside. She gently turned the doorknob, heard the door click and she pushed it open. There, on the bed with black covers and sheets, laid Gaara, his red hair buried deep beneath the covers.

Hasame grinned and walked over to his bed. She sat down, the bed sinking when her weight was put on it. Gaara turned his head towards her, his mouth slightly open. He flopped his arm over her legs and fell back asleep. The girl laughed softly, and ran her fingers through his crazy hair. He had grown it a bit longer than it was when he was 12. She liked it though. He was a very sound sleeper, Hasame had noticed. She traced the Kenji on his forehead, and she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Brushing it away, the red head looked out the dark window.

She couldn't believe that all his life, he never could sleep. And now, just looking at him, made Hasame wonder what he would do during the night. But, he can finally know what it's like to have the pleasure of sleeping. The great hours of nothing of when you can just let yourself go and pass into darkness, or enjoy a dream. Hasame wondered what he dreamed of. Glancing at him, Hasame smiled and another tear dropped from her face, landing on Gaara's palm on her knees. It twitched. He closed his hand slowly, feeling the wetness on his hand. He opened his ocean like eyes and stared at Hasame. She was looking out the window on the other side of the room.

"You woke me up." he said blandly, and watched the girl jump slightly.

"Oh, gomen." she said, bowing her head a little bit, just so her bangs would cover both her eyes. Gaara lifted his hand to his face, looking at it.

"You were crying." he said again, looking at Hasame with those blue eyes. The girl grinned softly, and nodded a bit in embaressment.

"Why?"

"I don't know...I don't know..." said the girl softly, still smiling. She began humming a song, swaying side to side with the music.

Gaara watched her for a bit, hypnotized by the movement of her long red hair. He reached up and pulled out the black ribbon holding it back. The ribbon swirled and fell on the bed, her red hair spilled out and shimmered softly by the moonlight coming through the window. Hasame looked at him.

"What are you humming?" he asked, staring into her silvery blue eyes.

She blushed and began singing quietly.

"_I won't talk, I won't breathe, I won't know till you finally see that you belong with me. You might think I don't look but deep inside the corner of my mind, I'm attached to you. I'm weak...It's true. 'Cause I'm afraid of the answer, do you want me too? 'Cause my heart keeps falling faster..._

_I've waited all my life, to cross this line, to the only thing that's true. So I will not hide, it's time to try anything to be with you. All my life I've waited, this is true."_ Hasame finished, and her eyes glazed over.

Gaara brought his hand to her cheek, pulling her gently around to face him. He sat up and kissed her on her soft lips, feeling her relax. He pulled away after a few seconds. Hasame grinned, then quickly covered her mouth as she yawned. Her eyes drooped a bit.

"I'm sooo tired..." she said, and fell back on his covers.

She closed her eyes and right then and there, she fell asleep. Gaara stared at her. He fell back on his pillows and shut his ocean blue eyes, feeling himself slip into unconsciousness.

Like I said, it was short and sweet, and i thought of it very late at night. Right now, its 12:40. So it took me 45 minutes to write this. wow...and im not very tired...ok, so...thats all. Review and shit...hope u liked it.

Oh, and not once, did he smile...lol, meh, thats Gaara for you.


End file.
